A Love From Within Her Heart
by passioned- zanaske
Summary: Naruto was kidnapped by the akatsuki and a search party is sent to bring him back. Hinata and company head out but something happens unexpectedly and Hinata now has a roommate, the only problem is the room being shared is her very soul.
1. the beggining

I do not own any Naruto characters but if I had the choice id own Hinata, she is just so darn cute.

My first fanfic, go easy on me, next chapters will be better, also first chapter is very very short but this is going to be one hell of a long story

* * *

A Love from Within

Chapter 1

Rain filled the early morning air as five shadows made their way across the forest treetops. The branches wet with precipitation threatened to slip the five shadows as they traveled swiftly. "Even the sky is crying for his absence," said the one with a hood and dark glasses blocking the sight of most of his face from other eyes.

"Its his own fault for getting kidnapped" said the one riding a large dog "he should have been more careful, he knew the akatsuki were after him and he just gave up" the dog rider sneered.

"Don't talk about Naruto-kun that way, he did it to protect us all" the white eyed girl spoke with a sad voice, her face flustered from what looked like crying for long periods of time.

"Hinata's right, take back what you said about Naruto or ill knock your lights out, talking about a comrade like that. Naruto maybe clueless and annoying but he still risked his life to save you and your mangy mutt" spoke a pink haired girl yelled "**Chaaa, c'mon say one more thing dog boy, I dare you**" screamed the inner girl

"calm down all of you, we have a mission to get done here, we can argue after we get him back. Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Hinata. We cant hope of saving him if we are fighting against each other as well" Kakashi yelled back at his team.

"Hai" The others replied as they raced towards the akatsuki hideout.

* * *

---at akatsuki hideout---

Naruto floated in a room, red chakra flooded out of him into a many eyed statue, 7 eyes showing the pupils. "soon we will have collected all the tailed beasts and our plans will come to fruitation" the leader said as maniacal laughter filled the room.


	2. The Mission turns Bad

I do not own Naruto; cuz if I did things would be done a whole lot

Differently

Chapter 2

* * *

Kakashi's group finally reached the entrance to the new akatsuki base, an ancient cave that used to be used as a base for a feudal lord long ago, now only ruins remain. The caverns smelled damp and full of decay. The walls around the shinobi were covered in green moss and cobwebs. The group had been searching through the ruins for what seemed hours to them, only the sound of their footsteps and breathing broke the dead silence. "It's quiet. Too quiet" Shino said emotionless as Kiba rolled his eyes at the comment. The team of ninja walked further into the maze-like ruins, Kakashi was in the lead reading the make-out tactics, Sakura behind him, glaring madly at him for reading his perverted book at a time like this. Kiba and Shino stood side by side while Hinata walked in the back of the group twirling her fingers together nervously, a sad look in her eyes. 

"Why couldn't I be stronger" she spoke softly so nobody would hear her. "If I was stronger N-naruto wouldn't have" her eyes filling with tears as she remembered how the whole mess had been caused by her.

Flashback

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino had been assigned a mission to the village hidden in the sand to capture another outlaw thinking the sands would be a good place to hideout. Shino lifted his arm as thousands of bugs poured out from his sleeves and scattered across the desert. "If they spot him while we split up I will have the bug I placed on you bite to alert you," Shino said casually as he headed towards the east 

"You put a bug on me!!!!!" naruto panicked and started scratching all over his body. Hinata giggled and blushed, looking back down and twirling her fingers realizing what she did.

D-d-don't worry N-naruto-kun, you get used to it a-after awhile' she blushed more. She was happy, a mission with naruto-kun. Hinata walked with naruto in their search for the criminal, it wasn't exactly perfect idea of being alone with naruto but even his presence made the blistering heat not so bad.

"Hey Hinata?" naruto asked after an hour or two of walking. Hinata snapped to attention, _"what could Naruto-kun want from me?"_ she thought.

"Could we take a break, im starving" he looked at her with his hand on his growling stomach, Hinata smiled at this

"Hai" she replied shyly. Soon they had set up camp. It became dark out and still no sign from Shino's bug bite they had been expecting. Naruto had started telling Hinata the stories of his adventures while training with the pervy sage. All the jutsu and techniques he learned. Hinata giggled a bi and smiled as she listened to his stories. Soon the wind picked up and the fire had burned out. The wind was cold and the shadows grew, Hinata stood up for a second until she felt a sting on her neck, "N-naruto-kun" she said timidly

"I felt it too Hinata, Shino found him" he smiled and fastened his headband tighter. The two ninja raced across the sands towards the chakra pull leading them in the dim moonlight. When they reached the destination what they found horrified them, Shino was kneeling next to a form with blood around it splattered across the sand and reflecting the moonlight.

"Good, you're here, I found our target, unfortunately something else found him before we did" Shino said to them, pushing his black glasses up. Naruto walked up to what remained of the criminal, seeing the teeth marks on the body

"It looks like he was eaten," said naruto shocked, Hinata covered her mouth to keep her from gagging on the smell.

"That's not all" Shino said, getting up from the kneeling position, "its still fresh, the flies haven't laid eggs yet so it happened less than an hour ago," he said walking to the group

"What are you saying, that someone or something that killed and ate this guy is still nearby" naruto shouted at Shino

"Exactly" Shino said. As he finish the sound of bells chimed in the distance. A lone figure loomed in the horizon heading at high speeds towards the group. Naruto looked back when he heard a scream from behind him. Hinata had been entrapped in vines and what looked like a Venus flytrap in a black robe with red clouds printed on it stood next to her. Covering her mouth with its hands. A soft thud and Naruto looked back to see Shino had been knocked out, above him was a man in the same robe style. He had raven black hair and red eyes, his fingernail had been polished and distinctive lines marked near his eyes

"Itachi" Naruto growled forming the hand signs for the kage bushin when Hinata's scream of pain distracted him. The vines tightened around her crushing the air out of her

"Naruto-kun, do you really want this girl to die" Itachi said in a cool and calm voice. "If you try to resist us then I have no choice but to let my companion devour her alive before your eyes" the flytrap man got closer to Hinata, licking his lips. "Quickly naruto, I need an answer or he might even have a nibble before I can stop him, you don't want her to end up like the man you were after" he smiled cruelly. Naruto was frustrated. _Keep them from getting the fox and I will see my friends die or give up and save them from death._ The question swarmed his mind but he already knew the only answer he could chose

"Fine, ill go with you if you promise to let my friends go" he said sadly. Itachi smiled and nodded to his companion, freeing the vines from Hinata. "Im sorry I couldn't do anything better" he said to his comrades, doubtful that they could hear him. With a swift punch Naruto was knocked out and carried away by the two men.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered before blacking out.

End Flashback

* * *

The team reached a door clad in cloth with markings over it. "Hinata, this is a barrier that can only be broken if his with chakra at the exact places the energy converges, we need your Byakugaan now" said Kakashi as he backed up to give Hinata room. Hinata stood for a few seconds before forming the seals to activate her blood limit. 

"Byakugaan" she spoke as the veins around her eyes bulged and her vision saw the chakra flowing through the cloth and centering on the small symbol for guard. Forcing chakra into her hand she slammed it into the symbol shattering the barrier surrounding the door.

"Good job Hinata" Kakashi said patting her head gently. Going to the door he pushed it open and entered a dark room, lights suddenly spotlighted Naruto hovering in the air while dark red chakra oozed out of his eyes and mouth as it headed into a statue with eight eyes showing pupils while one left blank. Other lights showed holographic images of the akatsuki members accept for one. The man who stood before them was none other than the leader of the akatsuki in the flesh. He was breathing heavily from the jutsu they were performing. Looking down at the ninja who had come through the entrance he chuckled.

"It is too late to save him, in mere moments the last of the kyuubi will have been extracted from its host and our plans will finally be ready" h said darkly, looking at the group. "Soon the world will be." He said before a loud explosion interrupted him. The smoke cleared revealing a giant toad and slug side by side. On the toad's head stood Jiraiya and on the slug stood Tsunade, both armed to the teeth with scrolls and weapons.

"Hurry Kakashi, save Naruto and leave him to us" Tsunade yelled as she leaped off the slug and dived at the akatsuki leader, the impact shook the cave as the floor were she landed had become a crater. Jumping out of the crater before Gamabunta and Jiraiya shot a flaming stream of oil at the hole. Hinata ran towards Naruto dodging debris from the battle. Before she could reach him the leader shot out and stood in front of her and knocking her down. Before her eyes he made hand signs that were unusual to her.

"Tailed beasts, fill me with your power so I can kill these lowly humans" he shouted. Naruto suddenly cried out in agonizing pain as the chakra that had oozed from him started flowing into the leader. It was tearing her apart hearing Naruto cry out in agony like what she had heard. She covered her ears to escape it but the screaming continued. "Soon I will no longer be Pein, leader of the akatsuki, but a god." He laughed loudly until he felt a horrible pain in his neck. Below him stood Hinata, her Byakugaan active and her fingers pressing against his neck, she was breathing heavily until she started screaming in pain. "What's happening, what did you do" he felt his power draining and the kyuubi host started fading out as though he was disappearing into thin air. The statue quaked and erupted releasing all the tailed demons, all passing through the images of the other akatsuki members and then still in spirit form escaping the cave and spreading out across the lands. Hinata finally stopped screaming and fell to her knees, Pein fell on the floor kicking up dust as he landed. Hinata looked at the scene around her. The other akatsuki were gone, the others stood there with a look of shock on their faces. Blinking slowly she looked up to where she hade seen the one she had loved only to find empty air. The ground below was also barren.

"Naruto?" she said before blacking out from exhaustion.

* * *

"She will be fine, don't worry. We have stabilized her heart rate and cured almost all injuries" a voice called out from the dark. 

"Then let me see my student, I have permission from the Hokage to see her now" said a demanding feminine voice

"Kurunai, I think that letting her rest will be for the best. Think about it, she has enough bad news as it is to handle when she does wake up" a male voice spoke.

"Sigh, your right Asuma, she will only hurt more when she hears the news" the feminine voice spoke again only softer and sadder._" Why is everyone so sad"_ Hinata thought before drifting back to silence.

"Naruto!!!!" Hinata screamed when waking up. Stopping for a second to find out where she was. There were white ceilings, she was in a bed next to a window and the table next to her had flowers and get-well cards from her friends. "Im… in a hospital?" She tried moving but was far too sore to do so. Soon Tsunade walked into her room with a smile.

"Hinata are you feeling any better, you gave us all a scare" she said still smiling.

"Hokage-Sama, Where is Naruto-kun? We were successful in the mission right?" Hinata said, fear and anticipation lingered on every word she spoke. Tsunade stopped smiling and looked down, unable to look the other girl in the eyes.

"Im sorry Hinata, we were only able to find this," she held out a necklace with a green stone. Her eyes wet from new tears. "He has been declared K.I.A. and his funeral will be held tomorrow at the base of the Hokage's monument to honor him and his life as a brave shinobi of the village." She finished speaking as tears streamed down her cheeks. She left the shocked girl in the room alone only to hear a wail of pure sadness while walking down the hall.

" Naruto-kun" she wailed. Her hands on her face, her cheeks wet from tears, trembling like a branch in a hurricane.

"**Hello, is someone there. Who's calling my name?**" Hinata heard a voice call out in her mind. "**Is anyone there, no dark room is going to stop the future Hokage, believe it!!"** the voice yelled

"Naruto?" Hinata whispered.

* * *

Passioned-zanaske: thank you, hopefully you liked this latest chapter of the story, im a new fanfiction writer so I need reviews in order to get better. 

Naruto: did i just die???

Passioned Zanaske: you will have to find out next time.

Naruto: send him reviews people. i want to know what happens to me!!


	3. begining of the souls maze

**I do not own Naruto in anyway but some characters later on that I make up will be mine.**

Chapter 3

"Naruto???" Hinata whispered silently, had she gone insane? Shaking her head in frustration. "Naruto is dead," she said in a low voice, looking down hoping his voice would leave her soon, "wait a minute, I can't be dead. I'm right here… wherever here is" said Naruto's voice in Hinata's mind. Unable to handle the moment Hinata did what she does best at times like this, she fainted onto the floor.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, everything was spinning and the darkness seemed to drain from his surroundings. The sky above him was almost a crystal blue; underneath him he felt soft grass that brushed against his skin yet even though the surroundings were beautiful there was a cold chill. It was too familiar to him it seemed, the cold chill reminded him of his past but his mind clouded him from remembering what it was from. Naruto thought about what the voice had said about him. " Am I really gone?" he whispered. Suddenly he felt movement next to him making him instinctively jump back. Laying next to him was a girl in a white dress. She had light violet hair that covered her face, her skin radiated with an almost serene glow. He stood watching her for the moments that passed. To him she was an angel, Perfect in every way. He kneeled next to her hoping that the hair would fall from her face s he could see her and maybe find out about who she could be. A sound escaped from her lips like a sweet melody. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, her expressions were confused and timid. Then her lips part and a single sentence escaped.

"Naruto, your alive!!" she whispered, Naruto noticed her eyes first. They were as white as snow.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto soon realized the land started shaking and the girl faded from his view, a stinging sensation filled his mind. His past flashed before his eyes only to fade into darkness. He grabbed his head in pain as everything was pulled from his mind. When it stopped he was covered in sweat from the strain he endured. Trying to remember what had happened but nothing was there in his mind. All he could remember was his name, Naruto Uzumaki, and a beautiful face with pale eyes as white as snow. Everything around him had changed from the paradise he had been in before, in front of him stood a mirrored door and walls that stretched as far as the eyes could see. Walking slowly to the door he saw a reflection of everything but himself as though he was invisible. He reached out for the knob until he heard a voice

"Please don't go inside that pace, its too dangerous. Demons live in there" said a small voice behind him. Turning to see who had talked he saw a figure covered in tattered cloth that covered its features. "I'm sorry but you cant go in there, its not for your eyes to see, you have your own demons to conquer first before you can go" it said. Naruto was confused looking back to find the door gone and in its place a hallway of mirrors.

"What's going on here, who are you and what is this place?" Naruto jumped to catch the figure but it jumped away as though afraid of his touch.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I just cant trust you yet," the figure sobbed and disappeared leaving Naruto in front of the hallway that stood before him.

"I guess I have to go that way," he said walking towards the mirrors. Soon he heard whispering coming from the walls. Some of it was angry, some loud and some sad, but then he heard a familiar voice that sent chills down his spine.

"**Hehehehehe, remember me kit, its been such a long time since we have talked besides when we are killing those pathetic humans" **a dark and evil voice spoke, it's killing intent was nearly suffocating him. Naruto could feel the rage and anger radiating from somewhere. He saw something glowing red right next to him as he turned only to see his reflection in the mirror covered in red glowing chakra. It was smiling at him with pointed teeth and red cat like eyes. Blood dripped from the claws on his hands.

"What the hell are you" Naruto shouted at his reflection with fear. The figure only chuckled a little.

" **That's not very nice kit, I've been with you ever since you were born, kept you safe from those violent beast that call themselves human, at least you could have remembered my name, the name that gave you the strengths to kill those who got in your way to becoming the best, and soon the name that you will be thanking for killing those pathetic creatures that hurt you your whole entire life**" soon the reflection was laughing madly, scaring Naruto more.

"That's not what I asked, what the hell are you" yelled Naruto trying to stand up to the demonic reflection in front of him.

" **Why kit, I'm you, and you are me. We are the great demon lord Kyuubi resurrected. We are the nine tailed fox demon that ravaged the Village hidden in the leaves over 16 years ago." **The reflection answered, its sick and twisted smile growing larger and more menacing. Naruto was taken back by the answer given to him.

" I don't believe you, its impossible, I'm not a demon, I'm not" Naruto yelled at the reflection only to be responded by sinister chuckling

"**Fine, if you don't believe me look for yourself**" said the reflection as shadows swirled around the mirror until a picture came into view. Naruto stood above a boy covered in needles, staring at somebody in a mask yelling that he would kill them, then running at the enemy and attacking them. The scene changed again into a waterfall, Naruto had a demonic aura around him and was attacking the boy who was previously covered in needles. Sending claws of demonic energy at him and slamming the boy into the rocks around him. Soon the mirrors grew dark again. The reflection returned grinning triumphantly. Naruto was shaking at the things he had seen. "**Do you see now kit, revenge is the only option, submit to me and soon you will grow to enjoy your destiny of mayhem and destruction.**" The reflection said, as it grew larger and larger into the image of the true form of Kyuubi. Its claws reaching out of the mirror to take him until behind him in the opposite mirror light shone. Naruto turned to see a girl with violet hair and white snow eyes smiling at Naruto in the picture, another where Naruto was cheering her on from the viewing area, the girl who was nervous before suddenly became determined to win. Naruto stared as he saw her fighting off a giant bee by herself, falling inter his arms smiling at him. He wondered who she was, why did he make her smile when all the fox showed was him causing pain. Soon the light faded and a soft voice whispered to him in his ear.

"Thank you Naruto-kun". Looking back at the fox he glared at it. It was truly menacing but he didn't care.

"**Are you going to listen to that kit, I'm your only real friend, I'm the only one that really understands your pain. Join me Naruto, and together we will rule these pathetic creatures and have the revenge you deserve.**" The fox was backing up now. Trying to get him to listen to him again.

" I'm sick and tired of listening to you, get back into your cage you stupid fox" he yelled, summoning a shadow clone he swirled the chakra in his hand as the clone controlled it. "I promise you fox that I will never be a demon, I vow to use my strengths to protect these people you hate so much so take this, Rasengan!!!!" Naruto slammed the swirling ball of chakra into the mirror, smashing it to bits and opening a new path of mirrors, his reflection disappearing again. Some memories came back to him, the time he spent with the fox, the good and the bad, how he summoned the frog boss using his chakra, and also how he nearly lost control of it before. Soon he came to a clearing like the one before leading to a new path. A little stream beside it and a tree that gave some shade from the light. Lying underneath soon the darkness started to swallow everything around him again. Soon he was back in the darkness but the only question he had was about the girl he saw in his memories. "what is her name"

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, wondering if it was a dream or not. She got up from the floor and looked around the room trying to make sense of what had happened. Walking over to a mirror she soon felt a burn on her stomach, lifting up her shirt enough to see her stomach she gasped at seeing a seal tattooed on her, identical to the one Naruto had on his on the rare chance she had seen him without a shirt training. She knew what this meant. "Naruto is alive".

* * *

Passioned-Zanaske: hope you enjoyed the chapter, I must thank those who sent reviews, twist of plot have occurred but don't worry, things will only get more exciting and better.

Hinata: So you mean Naruto-kun is alive 3.

Passioned-Zanaske: yes, he's inside you right now, in your very soul.

Hinata: (blush) N-n-n-Naruto-kun is in m-m-me (faints)

Passioned-Zanaske: Hinata? Are you okay? Anyway send in those reviews people, they are to me like ramen is to Naruto, they give me the powa to type this stuff. K, see you people later

Hinata: (on the floor foaming at the mouth)


	4. author notes

Almighty authors note

Passioned-zanaske: All right people. I must say two things. First im sorry that I hadn't been updating for a while because im lazy right now and my school seems to hate my guts for some odd reason, I feel like naruto did before he got family.

Naruto: wth are you talking about. Okay, if you had a demon fox stuck in you since birth and you didn't know why people abused you and attempted to kill you multiple times and finally you discover why one day cuz of your crazy teacher then you have the right to say you feel like me. Until then get your ass in that chair and write what happens next.

Passioned-zanaske: see, even naruto abuses me. Where is the love?

Gaara: Love yourself and only yourself. That is the only way to become stronger. You don't hate enough.

Passioned-zanaske: What? You too Gaara? At least im not afraid to fall asleep and im not constantly angsting out all the time like sasuke

* * *

(Faraway in Konaha)

Sasuke: achoo huh, Itachi must be talking about me, damn you Itachi, I will kill you someday if it's the last thing ill do, then I shall rebuild my clan.

Sakura: ill help you rebuild your clan Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: don't interrupt me, Im in the middle of my revenge speech. Now where was I. Oh yes, and then I will finally have my revenge, mwahahaha.

(Back with zanaske)

* * *

Passioned-zanaske: oh well, and second reason. Im hoping to add some more couples to the story. No yoai or however you spell it. And Hinata already taken so vote now. In this story we like to get the reader's opinion.

Shikimaru: how troublesome, your lazier than me, you just cant find ideas for your story yourself…what a drag.

Passioned-zanaske:.. Get those votes in fast. I have to teach a certain lazy ninja the meaning of I can make two blondes have fury against him like hath no hell compared, see ya.


	5. Gift to those thought dead

**Passioned-Zanaske: hello everyone, sorry im so late with this latest chapter but I was lost on the road of life… then a black**

**Passioned-Zanaske: hello everyone, sorry im so late with this latest chapter but I was lost on the road of life… then a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long route.**

**Naruto: you liar, you were on your butt playing video games and reading any story you could get your hands on. You were even peeping in the women's bathhouse with ero-sennin. Now that that's over with give the people the disclaimer…baka.**

**Passioned-Zanaske: Fine :'(. I do not own naruto or any characters in association with naruto; the fact is naruto is in fact the one who owns me in a sense.**

**Naruto: work faster slave, buy my video games, watch all my shows, and pay for my ramen bill you sack of filth!!**

**Passioned-Zanaske: yes master… now on with the latest chapter.**

* * *

Hinata stood above the town on the Hokage monument; she was dressed

all in black for the funeral for naruto below her. Naruto's friends were the

only ones to show up to it. They wept for their friend even when fireworks

started in the village. Hinata looked up to the village with disgust and hatred.

"Those people" she whispered, tears falling from her white eyes. "Those sick people

are celebrating because they think naruto-kun is dead" her voice more course than before.

She was not the only one looking at the village with shame. The funeral quests eyed the village;

Tsunade even threw a bottle of sake at it cursing the stupid villages. There was not a single tearless

person in the funeral, the only one different was Hinata, she knew naruto was alive somewhere, she

was sad that this is how the villagers would treat him the day he would die.

"So the dobe actually died did he?" said a voice behind Hinata as she turned to see

a face that made her even more angry.

"Traitor" she said coldly. In front of her stood Sasuke Uchiha in his white shirt and

purple rope belt, sneering at her. "Your not welcome here, get away before you soil this

day even more than it already is" she said as coldly as she could, sasuke only smirked more

at this as he walked to the edge and looked at the funeral below.

"Ive brought a little gift for the dead" sasuke said emotionless now as he reached into

his shirt and pulled out a bloody bag, Chuckling a bit as he dropped it over the side of the monument.

"I guess I didn't need you trying to save me after all…. Brother" he said as he vanished from sight.

Soon screams were heard as the bag landed on the table with Naruto's picture. Kakashi as well as the

other teachers formed defensive stances ready for danger but stopped as Tsunade walked over to the

broken table and lifted the bag. She studied it for a second until she looked inside, the sight was gruesome

as it showed in the shocked and sick look on Tsunade's face. The bag fell from her hands,

then out of the bag rolled the severed head of Orochimaru.

* * *

The next day was silent. Mostly from the imprisonment of all those who had been partying

the day beforehand along with the shock those who had seen take place the prior day. The streets were

vacant except for the ramen shop; sitting in one of the seats was Hinata on her fourth bowl of miso ramen,

she couldn't stop eating it seemed like which was bittersweet to the shop owner and their daughter. They

had found someone with the same stomach as their number one customer but at that thought they felt

guilty and sad at both his apparent death and thinking they could replace the orange can of sugar.

"Hey Hinata, Tsuna- what the" said Kiba as he entered the ramen stand. "Hinata, how much you

eat. Ive never seen you eat halve this much in one sitting, are you sure naruto hasn't rubbed off

on you?" he said immediately regretting his choice of words as Hinata stopped eating and lowered her head.

"Please leave me be Kiba, tell lady Tsunade I wont be able to see her today." She said coldly.

"Listen Hinata" he said, sitting down next to Hinata. "You shouldn't get so down just because

Naruto is gone, it's the life of a ninja and we should all be able to accept that he is gone for good and he

will never be back." He said sadly, not noticing the cup Hinata had in her hand started cracking. "Besides,"

he said getting closer to Hinata. "Now that the knucklehead is gone I was thinking, you don't have anybody

to admire and I've always been there for you, maybe you could forget him and we could try being together."

He said leaning closer and closer to Hinata's face. He stopped as he felt liquid pouring on him from the counter

top, checking on what had caused the spill he discovered to his horror that Hinata had smashed her glass

in her hands, not only that but her nails seemed more claw-like. Kiba suddenly went into shock as a horrible

wave of killing intent washed over him like a sea in a maelstrom. Looking up he saw Hinata staring

at him, as though she was a predator studying its prey and how best to torture it best. Her

hair was ruffled, more savage than the grace full Hinata he knew. Her canines were sharper

now like an animal. Even her eyes that had been a beautiful pearl white had become tainted

red that glowed ominously.

"I told you to go away mutt, and stay away from me otherwise I will personally make sure your

life is a living hell." She said almost demonically. Kiba wasn't sure if the water in his pants was only

water anymore as he ran out of the stall for dear life. Fumes of smoke came of Hinata until she

returned to normal and she wasn't just angry anymore, she was scared. "What's happening to me"

she said, she knew she had to visit Tsunade now, that and that karma was more of a bitch than Ino at times.

* * *

Tsunade was working on Hokage business, and when the term Hokage business is

applied it means she was stone cold drunk and sleeping on a pile of paperwork. Ironically she had

been drinking more and more as of recent events occurred and even Shizune wouldn't try to stop

her, lately she had been the one drinking the sake next to her. This was the situation Hinata

found the most respected ninja in Konaha in.

Hinata moved closer and reached out to move the sake out of the way until Tsunade's

hand shot out like a bullet and grabbed the bottle away from her. Lifting her head that still had

papers stuck to it and squinting as though trying to figure out who the bum was trying

to nab her sake. As soon as she realized who it was she pulled a sheet of paper out

of Shizune's hands and gave it to Hinata.

"Your mission is to assassinate a mercenary that has been terrorizing the tea country.

Your team will consist of four including yourself and this mission is given A-rank unless

situation arise that may prove it to be an S-rank" said Tsunade, holding her head in pain from

the obvious hangover she had. "You will leave as soon as possible, dismissed" she said

letting her head fall back on the desk. Hinata nervously inched closer to the drunken lady and

poked her back softly. Tsunade lifted her head slightly at this. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"Lady-Hokage, I think there is something wrong with me. Im getting angry a lot, im eating more than

I should, and I seem to have the urge to hurt everyone that gets near me." She said as Tsunade

stared at her stupidly for a few seconds

"Hinata." She said "there is a time in every young woman's life when the body

goes through certain changes that signify the journey to womanhoo" she said until she was

interrupted by a sudden killing intent she hadn't felt since the time she had seen naruto have his

ramen stolen from him.

"Tsunade-sama, I think your misunderstood me" hinata said unusually loud. "I think there is

something wrong with me and i am not leaving until you find out what it is, Believe it" she

said without realizing it. Tsunade only stood in awe.

**

* * *

**

**Zanaske: Cliffhanger, I know, i hate these things to but at least i posted the chappie up so no more sad faces, i hope to be returning to more frequent updating because now that hinata has become aggresive she and naruto have joined in my torture.**

**Naruto: believe it, dont make me bring out the nasty orochimaru fanfictions on you again.**

**Zanaske: oh god no, my eyes, theys burn from the memory of them**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun maybe we should make him wash hermit-sennin's shorts instead.**

**Zanaske: :'( I thought you would stick up for me hinata, i am putting you with naruto in my fanfic.**

**Hinata: yes Zanaske-san but your delay in the latest chapter and naruto encouragig me made the choice much easier to make 'Blush'**

**Naruto: 'grins'**

**Zanaske: okay, untill next time, see you later.**


	6. AN

Second authors note

Zanaske: hello people who read my stories. Don't worry i have not discontinued my story but i have been late in the latest

chapter, this is due to a virus that hit my computer and erased alot of my files including my microsoft word documents. i had

thelatest chapter made but due to the virus i must start from scratch and since school will be starting again veery soon i do

notknow when the next chapter will be out.

Naruto: Nani? how could you let a virus get your computer?

Zanaske: the popup called to me and i wanted a wii, i thought it was real...

Naruto: Baka, even im not that stupid.

Zanaske: coming from the guy who fell for the bell trick kakashi pulled on you...

Naruto: hey, atleast im not as perverted as ero-sennin like you are.

* * *

somewhere near a bath house.

Jaraiya: achoo... oh crap.

women: ahh, a pervert. kill him

Jaraiya: curse you kami..AAAAAAGH

* * *

back with zanaske and naruto

Zanaske: huh? what were you saying, anko passed by and her sadistic beauty caused me to black out momentarily... i

swear, its like kami mixed sexy with hot and deep fried it with kinky and shook some spice on it... sorry, to me desert is to

cheesecake as sexy is to anko. both are the best kind of it... mmmmm, cheesecake...mmm anko... mmmm anko with

cheesecake drools

Naruto: uuuh o.k, just a side note, Zanaske also wishes to ask whether or not he should make a batman dark night naruto

style while i play the joker. if you want him to make that story review with a yes. if not then say no but be nice about it. and

dont worry. ill make sure this lazy guy gets stated on the next chapter Dattebyo.


End file.
